Yet another SoMa
by SoulEaterFreak
Summary: Can you guess which song I used? Spirit wants Maka to marry Crona, but Maka has feelings for Soul. Will her father listen and change his mind? T cause I'm paranoid, Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater. I know, this summary sucks. ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**I want to see if you can guess the song this is based off of XD**

(Maka POV)

It seemed that every time I finished small talk with someone, someone started a new one. Parties my parents threw never seemed any fun, just a night talking to strangers and wearing an itchy gown.

Then I saw him, making his way through the crowd. He had stark white hair and deep crimson eyes. But like me, every person stopped him in his path to talk. I sighed impatiently as yet another person stopped to chat.

(Soul POV)

_So bored! _I thought. Did my parents have to take me to another stranger's party every night?

I looked around to see a girl with ash-blonde hair in an intricate curly style chatting with… I didn't know who they were. She had sparkling emerald eyes; she was wearing a long white gown embroidered with gold thread. I just _had _to say hello. But of course, it took forever to get across the room, since so many people stopped to talk.

When I finally got over there, she turned to me and smiled.

I cleared my throat, "Hello," I started, "My name is Soul Eater Evans."

(Maka POV)

"Maka, come meet Crona!" My father motioned me over.

I sighed and started to make my way over to them. Father left and I could hear him talking to Soul. "Stay away from Maka."

I shook my head and left the room, not caring that I hadn't said hello to Crona.

I sat on the stairs and cried. Why did father always meddle in my love life? "Please don't go," I pleaded as if Soul was there. I looked up and he was standing over me.

"Soul, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run." I begged, "the garden."

I got up and snuck around the guards to the garden. I walked quietly, because father would kill me if he found out. I saw him, waiting for me. We were silent, but it was enough to be in his presence. It was as if I had no worry in the world.

THE NEXT PARTY

(Soul POV)

Maka was wearing a simple scarlet dress this time. _A scarlet letter._ I thought.

"I know what you went to the garden with my precious Maka last time, and I wont have it. She is going to marry Crona." Spirit accused. "Stay away from Maka."

He left and I shook my head in frustration. _She's the only one. I can't stay away. _

I turned and Maka was there. She grabbed my arm. "Please don't go…" She begged.

"Soul, take me somewhere we can be alone." She continued.

So we made our way back to the garden.

(Maka POV)

We sat on a bench by the roses. Soul was looking at me like he knew I had something to say. "Soul, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult but it's real.

He grabbed my hand to comfort me. "Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess."

SEVERAL PARTIES LATER

(Maka POV)

_Why has he stopped coming? Well, he's here, but he doesn't pay attention to me anymore. _My faith in him had started to fade.

He took me by surprise and came over to talk to me. "Come meet me just outside of town."

When I got there, he was waiting. Which I wont lie, I was surprised. "Soul, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. "Marry me, Maka, you never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress. Please, Maka. Say-"

She interrupted me. "Yes!"

**Now for the disclaimer for the song. I do not own taylor Swift's song "Love story" (pssst, if you couldn't guess, there's the answer! hehehe.)**


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**The following is an author's note.**

**ATTENTION FANFICTION BABIES!**

**I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT NOW! I HAVE FOR A FEW MONTHS BUT FORGOT TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT IT, ME SOWWY! ;; **

**GO TO MY BIO TO SEE MY NEW USERNAME K?**

**I know I'm not supposed to do this but I had to let all of you know!**


End file.
